This is a pilot study of gemcitabine, cisplatin, and amifostine in women with recurrent or persistent ovarian cancer. Advance d ovarian carcinoma (stage III or IV ) is commonly present at the diagnosis of women with epithelial ovarian cancer who have failed at least two prior chemotherapeutic regimens. In general, most patients respond to platinum containing regimens, but those in whom disease recurs do not usually survive beyond four years. The drugs that appear to be active against recurrent disease are difficult to combine because of overlapping toxicities. Cisplatin is a well-known and approved drug for ovarian cancer. Gemcitabine, a substituted deoxycytidine, is a drug used to treat pancreatic cancer and has been shown to be promising in ovarian cancer. It has little overlapping toxicity with cisplatin Amifostine is a drug used to protect from cisplatin's side effects such as bone marrow toxicities, nerve problems and kidney problems. This study will determine the effectiveness, safety and tolerability of this chemotherapy combination.